30 days OTP Challenge
by ValSmile
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles] 30 situaciones, 30 desafíos, 30 días de FUJIBATO en diferentes momentos de la pareja. #05. Besándose
1. Tomándose de las manos

Kobato pertenece a las hijas de satanás CLAMP (es con amorsh) y esta historia es sólo por mera diversión.

 **01\. Tomándose de las manos.**

Kobato era torpe por excelencia, pero es de esa torpeza adorable que difícilmente encuentras en otra persona. Allí, en la guardería Yomogi, la hermosa muchacha se encontraba cargando una tremenda caja de peluches y juguetes para los niños, con algo de dificultad.

Y como era parte de su rutina diaria, siendo que apenas podía ver por donde caminaba, fue que sin darse cuenta volvió a tropezar en la entrada de la casita cayendo directamente con el suelo y desparramando todos los juguetes a su alrededor.

Un doloroso quejido se escuchó por el patio principal, donde los más pequeños jugaban, y todos voltearon a ver a la jovencita.

Los niños de la guardería comenzaron a ayudarla a recoger los juguetes mientras insinuaban palabras como "Kobato lo ha vuelto hacer"

\- ¡Lo siento! – era su clásica frase para pedir perdón a todos, con su cara colorada por el golpe y la vergüenza que le provocaba cada vez que tropezaba.

Un joven alto miraba todo con atención y como por milésima vez desde que la conoció, suspiró resignado, caminó hacia ella con su clásico ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Torpe!

Kobato miró con un leve puchero a Fujimoto.

\- ¡Fujimoto está enojado otra vez! – aseguró Kobato.

\- Tss – fue el gesto del muchacho.

Pero cuando Kobato logró percatarse de que el muchacho le estiraba la mano para que ella pudiese levantarse, sintió como su corazón latía de felicidad, cosa que pudo transmitir claramente en su rostro sonrosado. Cuando sujetó su mano, esbozó la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Ese pequeño contacto entre ellos la llenaba de dicha y felicidad. Y ella quería que ese momento durara un poco más.

Pero aquella ensoñación duró tan solo un instante, porque a los segundos, Fujimoto tomó la caja con los juguetes, ya ordenados por los niños, y la colocó en las manos de Kobato y se dio media vuelta para seguir en lo que él estaba trabajando, dejando a la muchacha anonadada.

\- Andas en las nubes.

Kobato no entendió a que se refería lo que le había dicho, así que decidió seguir avanzando con la caja ya cargada, pero como era clásico de ella, nuevamente tropezó, provocando las risas de los niños, un suspiro malogrado de un peluche que la vigilaba a través de la ventana y la frustración del joven castaño, que decidió alejarse para su bienestar y así poder contemplar tranquilamente su mano y la calidez que le había provocado el haberla juntado con la de la torpe y adorable Kobato.

* * *

 _Hola :) bien, dije en mi fanpage que comenzaría con unos drabbles de esta pareja, mi nuevo oTP, que.. ay dios LOS AMO!_

 _Kobato es un trabajo de CLAMP, por el momento sólo he visto el animé, así que me basaré en eso para escribir este desafío._

 _Los 30 días corresponden a diferentes situaciones, así que estaré subiendo algunas cosas de ellos. (Este desafío podía ser dibujado o escrito, cada uno elije)_

 _Eso... no se como resultará esto, pero AMO EL FUJIBATO!_


	2. Haciéndose cariño

Kobato no me pertence... :c este fic es solo por mera diversión

 **02\. Haciéndose Cariño**

Y es que luego de esos fatídicos 4 años y más esperándola, deseando con todas su ganas poder verla, allí la tenía nuevamente frente a él, con su radiante sonrisa. El hecho de que también la muchacha volviera a recordar todo lo llenaba de gozo. Se sentía por fin un ser completo.

Cuando de su boca pronunció su nombre, como tantas veces ella le había llamado, la atrapó entre sus brazos y sintió que por fin volvía a respirar con tranquilidad. Eran tantas las cosas que pasaban en ese entonces por su mente, que sólo lo simplificó abrazándola aún más.

Y es que así es como él quería tenerla, aspirando su aroma, pasando sus manos a través de su larga y castaña cabellera, enrollando cada fibra de su pelo entre sus dedos, oír su voz y aquella canción que tanto sentimiento le provocaba.

\- Fujimoto… - susurraba la pequeña Kobato.

\- Sólo un momento más – pidió el castaño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Fujimoto dejó de abrazar a la chica para dirigir sus manos hasta el rostro de ella y limpiar con delicadeza los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos. Su corazón comenzó a latir fervientemente cuando aquel par de ojos ámbar lo veían con el mismo brillo de hace años atrás.

Kobato sólo le sonreía, se notaba claramente que aún seguía conservando esa inocencia e ingenuidad de siempre, cosa que a él le fascinaba. Aunque con temor se fue acercando y sólo llegó a depositarle un tierno beso en la frente.

\- Por fin… te encontré.

Con esas palabras ella volvió a abrazarlo para quedarse así por unos largos minutos más. Después de todo, era el comienzo de un sinfín de arrumacos y cariños que ellos se entregarían. Ahora solo quedaba matar el tiempo que había transcurrido desde aquel fatídico desenlace y llenarse el uno de otro después de tantos años.

* * *

 _segundo día del reto OTP :)_

 _no tengo más que decir, que espero que algún día alguien aparezca a leer esto jiijij_


	3. Viendo una película

Kobato pertenece a las chicas CLAMP

 **03\. Viendo una película**

La guardería Yomogi hoy tendría una actividad en especial, incentivada por la maestra Sayaka: una tarde de cine. Los niños en su totalidad estaban completamente emocionados con eso, en especial Kobato, quien siempre, con su característica personalidad, estaba igual de entusiasmada que los demás.

Todos veían en silencio cada escena de la película, mientras degustaban unas pop corn y refrescos para acompañar. La maestra Sayaka veía con atención la actitud de los niños y en especial la de la joven Kobato, quien también parecía acoplarse perfectamente con los más pequeños. Y en especial fijó su mirada en el muchacho que toda la vida lo ha acompañado: Fujimoto, él tenía su vista fija en la muchacha de cabello largo y en la mirada serena que reflejaba. Cuando el aludido se percató de que era observada por su media hermana, atinó rápidamente a fijar su vista en lo que la película mostraba.

Y mientras que Kobato seguía pendiente de la película, llegaba la escena del beso de los protagonistas, algunos de los niños se tapaban los ojitos por vergüenza, mientras que otros hacían caras de asco, pero Kobato se quedó mirando fijamente, para ella eso era una total sorpresa y cuando ocurrió aquel suceso sintió como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y un leve rubor sintió sobre sus mejillas. Lo divertido era que ella no tenía explicación alguna para eso.

Al finalizar, los niños corrieron al jugar al patio, mientras Kobato ayudaba a la maestra y a Fujimoto a ordenar la sala. Cuando se detuvo a pensar en la sensación que la película le había provocado, en especial la escena del beso, nuevamente sintió invadir su rostro de un calor inexplicable. Sus ojos, sin pensarlo, viajaron a ver a Fujimoto, y fue que cuando éste también se le quedó viendo por una milésima de segundos, algo en su pecho estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Estás muy lenta – dijo de paso Fujimoto.

\- Ah… ¡Yo no! - respondió nerviosa.

Y comenzó a ordenar todo velozmente omitiendo por un momento el sentimiento cálido que estaba comenzando a brotar dentro de sí.

* * *

 _reto número 3 :D_

 _gracias ala gente que me ha dejado review, de verdad que me ponen feliz!_


	4. En una cita

Kobato es creación de CLAMP, esto es por mera diversión.  
gracias por leer

 **04\. En una cita**

La primavera acompañaba perfectamente la escena. Las calles llena de pétalos de cerezos y un aire refrescante. Y dos jóvenes disfrutando de la calidez del día caminaban tranquilamente.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos de paseo en bote? – preguntó emocionada Kobato.

\- Claro, no avanzábamos ningún centímetro – respondió graciosamente Fujimoto.

\- Pero aprendí – dijo con alegría efusiva.

\- ¡Porque te tuve que ayudar con la otra mano!

\- ¿Podemos repetirlo?

Fujimoto miró sorprendido a la chica, aquella vez, recordó, no había sido lo suficientemente amable con ella, después de todo sólo quería compartir sus últimos días con él y sin querer éste lo había arruinado todo, porque simplemente no quería asumir lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él sonrió entonces, la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia los botes con la idea en mente de reivindicar lo sucedido hace años atrás.

Nuevamente arriba del bote, pero esta vez él iba remando mientras que Kobato observaba divertida todo a su alrededor. Estaba comenzando a vivir todo de nuevo con sus más preciados recuerdos.

\- ¿Me dejas intentarlo? – preguntó graciosamente.

Entonces tomó los remos para dar marcha al bote, pero no sucedía nada. Fujimoto dio un respiro algo resignado nuevamente, pero esta vez no le colmaba la paciencia, al contrario, adoraba esa característica de Kobato.

\- Hagámoslo juntos mejor.

La tarde avanzaba y ambos decidieron recostarse unos instantes en el césped. Fujimoto se veía relajado y sonreía, y Kobato al observar ese rostro se asombró de ver que se veía mejor y mucho más sereno con una sonrisa, adoraba verlo así. Y al sentir tanta alegría en su corazón, Kobato comenzó a cantar nuevamente.

 _ **Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo**_

Fujimoto la observó y se acercó a ella para luego recostarse sobre sus piernas y cerrar los ojos para seguir escuchando esa hermosa canción, aquella canción que lo acompañó todos estos años.

 _ **Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku**_

Kobato abrió sus ojos de repente y se dio cuenta de que él estaba acomodado, su cabeza en sus piernas. Una leve caricia decidió entregarle en el sereno rostro del chico para seguir con su canto. Kobato pensó "este es el lugar en el que quiero estar" y sonrió. No podía ser más feliz.

* * *

 _Hola a todos, acá les traigo el día 4 del reto de los 30 días :3_

 _ya saben, cualquier cosa me lo hacen saber en un pequeño review ;) y gracias a las personas que me han dejado mensajitos, de verdad que es gratificante... yeeeeiii!_


	5. Besándose

Kobato pertenece al grupo CLAMP, este fanfic es por mera diversión :)

 **05\. Besándose.**

Era increíble el poder que Fujimoto ejercía en ella y viceversa. Tenía un sueño en mente, quería ir a un lugar especial, pero desde su llegada y el haber conocido aquella guardería y al joven de hermosos ojos verdes todo en ella cambió. Ahora que después de años se volvieron a juntar apreciaría cada día, a cada momento, el tiempo que pasasen juntos.

Kobato seguía cantando su canción. A ambos les llenaba el corazón. Y esa misma magia musical los envolvía en un ambiente lleno de amor y sinceridad. Era lo que tanto se profesaban el uno con el otro.

Fujimoto la miraba con atención. Haberla encontrado lo hacía volver a sonreír, como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Era ella, simplemente ella quien le entregaba una calidez indudable. Y sin esperar nada a cambio.

– Kobato – la llamó de repente haciendo que detuviera su canción. – Te amo.

A ella el corazón le latía a una gran velocidad y sus ojos no podían evitar la emoción de aquellas palabras. Sonrió tímidamente y tenía toda la intención de responder aquel sentimiento, cuando sintió que la cálida mano de Fujimoto acariciaba el rostro de la chica y como él, poco a poco iba acortando la distancia de sus rostros.

– Yo… yo también te amo Fujimoto… - dijo despacio y cerrando sus ojos.

Un beso tímido fue el que se apoderó de ambos. Un pequeño y dulce juego de sus labios y el aguante de sus respiraciones.

Al separarse de aquel acto, con sus frentes pegadas al otro sólo rieron algo nerviosos y una vez que se vieron a los ojos, Kobato se aferró más a él en un fuerte abrazo. Lo quería, lo amaba, es su ser más especial.

Al final una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos. Una lágrima de felicidad. Y de un primer beso que recordará por siempre.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Sí me he demorado un poco en subir actualización de esto, pero bueno, ustedes saben como es la musa de la inspiración_  
 _Pero, más vale tarde que nunca y como siempre he mencionado: no es mi intención abandonar los fics que he escrito (salvo uno)_  
 _En fin, espero que les sea de su agrado este._

 _Y de antemano, muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, follows y favoritos. De verdad que me ponen muy feliz!_

 _Nos estamos leyendo! :D_


End file.
